Anemone
by Flaremaiden
Summary: Ketika 'kau' telah bersama 'dia' selama 6 tahun, dan mendapati dirimu bertanya - tanya apakah kau masih mencintai dirinya. Karena mungkin cinta mengenal kata kadaluarsa... Second POV fic, karakter tanpa nama dan gender-semua terserah imajinasimu!


_"Hati adalah air, aku lantas menyimpulkan._

_Baru mengalir jika menggulir dari tempat tinggi ke tempat lebih rendah. Ada gravitasi yang secara alamiah menggiringnya._

_Dan jika peristiwa jatuh hati diumpamakan air terjun, maka bersamamu aku sudah merasakan terjun, jumpalitan, lompat indah._

_Berkali-kali._

_Namun kanal hidup membawa aliran itu ke sebuah tempat datar, dan hatiku berhenti mengalir."_

**-Dewi Lestari, "Peluk" from Rectoverso**

.

.

* * *

an original fanfic

**"ANEMONE"**

by Flaremaiden a.k.a Mizuno Hikaru

**note:**

Safe. No character's name, no gender either. It's all up to your imagination.

I wanna try to write with nameless and vaque gender characters ROFLMAO

* * *

.

P.S. Anemone's flower language is "forsaken" and "sickness" but also "anticipation" and "unfaded love".

Contradictive, but somehow it fits :)

.

* * *

.

.

Kau duduk di sana, bersebelahan dengannya, dan kau bertanya – tanya dalam hati apakah cinta mengenal kata kadaluarsa.

Tawanya bergaung lembut memenuhi ruangan, dan dia menunjuk adegan di layar sambil memukul – mukul bantal kecil di pangkuannya. Kau membalas tawanya dengan senyum saat dia menoleh ke arahmu, bola matanya berbinar seperti kilauan kristal. Seperti kebiasaan lama, kau mengulurkan lenganmu dan menariknya ke pelukanmu; suhu tubuhnya terasa hangat. Rasanya seperti bergelung dalam selimut takhala hujan turun, tapi hatimu mati rasa.

Dia tertawa seolah tayangan di layar merupakan hal paling lucu di dunia, namun kau tidak mengerti di mana letak kelucuannya. Semua dialog yang muncul terkesan sarkastik dan bodoh; dan semua kalimat – kalimat sumbang bertahun – tahun lalu itu muncul lagi.

Orang – orang dalam lingkaran pergaulanmu tidak menyukainya, kau selalu tahu akan hal itu. Pertemuan pertama, dan mereka akan mencibir diam – diam di balik punggungnya, mengeluhkan betapa dangkalnya reaksinya akan percapakan intelek. Dia tidak peka, dia tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri, dan tingkahnya jauh dari terpelajar; demikian kata mereka.

"…_kau yakin ingin bersamanya?"_

"_Kau dan dia seperti kutub yang saling berseberangan…" _

"_Lingkungan kalian berbeda, hobi kalian berbeda, pola pikir kalian berbeda, arah pandang kalian berbeda…"_

Enam tahun yang lalu, kau akan menyergah ucapan – ucapan itu dengan sinis. Kau akan membelanya mati – matian. Kutub yang berbeda akan saling tarik menarik. Hal yang bersebrangan akan bersinggungan. Dan kau tak peduli perbedaan – perbedaan yang ada di antara kalian, karena bersamanya kau menemukan persamaan yang jauh lebih penting dari sekedar hitung – hitungan remeh temeh.

Enam tahun—bukan jangka waktu yang singkat. Siapa pun akan setuju.

Enam tahun, dan kau bersamanya melewati kurun waktu itu tanpa absen.

Enam tahun, dan tiba – tiba kau bertanya – tanya pada dirimu sendiri, apakah perasaanmu masih sama.

Rasa sayang itu masih ada. Tapi kau tak yakin apakah itu sungguhan ataukah kau sekedar kelewat nyaman dengan semua kondisi yang stagnant dan teratur ini. Semua orang suka mengejekmu sebagai pengidap OCD, karena keterikatanmu dengan prosedur dan peraturan; dan membuat semua orang terkejut saat kau memilih dirinya.

Kebalikan dirimu, dia adalah pribadi yang spontan dan meledak – ledak. Tidak pernah ada yang sama saat bersama dirinya. Dia tidak menjaga sikap di hadapanmu seperti orang – orang lain. Dia bicara apa adanya, dengan kedua tangan yang selalu bergerak dramatis mengikuti perkataannya.

_Seperti orang Itali_, candamu waktu itu. Dan dia memiringkan kepalanya, bibirnya naik membentuk sudut yang lucu, _Sekalian pesan pizza yuk. Mendadak ngidam jadinya._

Kau tertawa. Waktu itu kau tertawa. Kau mengiyakan permintaannya dan meraih telepon genggammu, menelepon parlor pizza tiga blok dari komplek apartemen kalian. Melewatkan malam dengan berpesta potongan pizza bertaburan pepperoni dan bergelas – gelas soda.

Bersamanya, hidupmu terasa seperti naik roller coaster. Dia tidak bisa ditebak. Butuh dua tahun untuk dapat menerka kira – kira apa yang ada dalam kepalanya. Butuh setahun lagi untuk meraba pola pikir dan kebiasaannya. Dan lewat tiga tahun lagi, kau baru bisa mereka seperti apa inti dirinya.

Mungkin, mungkin—kau sabar dan gigih mengenalinya pelan – pelan. Mungkin juga dia yang sengaja memperlambat tempo lajunya dan melepas layer – layer dirinya satu demi satu. Tapi mungkin, setelah semua perjuangan panjang itu, dan setelah kau menemukan dirinya untuk dirimu…semua aliran adrenalin dan detak – detak liar itu raib dari sistem.

Bersamanya kini, terasa seperti mengapung di danau. Sesekali ombak datang, dan kau menyiapkan diri supaya tetap berada di permukaan. Tidak lagi mengalir liar seperti jeram. Fase itu sudah lewat.

Dan kau bertanya – tanya pada dirimu sendiri apakah perasaanmu padanya juga sudah mulai pudar.

.

.

Dia masih tertidur saat kau terbangun esok harinya. Seperti biasa, dia tidur bergelung, tubuhnya merapat pada punggungmu, tungkainya menempel pada pergelangan kakimu, sebelah lengannya melingkari pinggangmu. Kadang, kau akan berbalik arah, menggunakan lenganmu sebagai sandaran kepalanya—kalian tidur berpelukan satu sama lain dan kau akan terbangun dengan lengan kebas karena kesemutan.

Pelan – pelan kau melepaskan dirimu dari pelukannya, dan dia bergumam lirih dalam tidurnya, menarik selimut lebih erat membungkus dirinya. Rambutnya masai di atas permukaan bantal, bibirnya separuh terbuka, dan kau merasakan emosimu beku.

Tidak ada lagi desir yang berkelebatan, atau hasrat untuk mengecupnya sampai dia terbangun. Dia bukan tipe orang yang langsung segar di pagi hari, dan membutuhkan waktu lama untuk 'mengumpulkan nyawa', tertatih menuju kamar mandi, menghabiskan dua puluh menit di bawah kucuran shower, menggosok gigi seperti robot, memilih pakaian apa pun yang berada di tumpukan paling atas, lalu sarapan sambil minum secangkir kopi seperti ritual yang sudah – sudah; diracik dengan takaran tiga sendok kopi, dua sendok gula, dan satu sendok krimmer. Diseduh dengan air panas tiga perempat cangkir, disusul air bersuhu tawar sampai menutupi gambar anak kucing di permukaan dalam gelasnya. _Formula 3-2-1_, katamu selalu, dan dia selalu terbahak setiap kali kau menyebutnya begitu.

Pagi ini, kau memutuskan untuk beraktivitas dalam diam. Berusaha sebisa mungkin menghindari timbulnya suara berisik, supaya dia tidak terbangun. Bukan karena kau menginginkan dia bisa beristirahat sedikit lebih lama, tapi karena kau tidak ingin bicara dengannya pagi ini. Rasanya seperti disudutkan di ambang batas, dan kau yakin kau akan menyahuti apa pun kalimat yang dilontarkannya dengan jawaban bernada ketus.

Kau meraih kunci, dan meninggalkan apartemen tanpa membangunkannya.

.

.

Rasanya seperti petanda.

Kau menyalakan radio mobil, dan alih – alih mendengar kompilasi lagu pagi yang didendangkan oleh stasiun favoritmu, suara penyiar asing berceloteh ribut tanpa jeda. Seseorang telah memindahkan channel ke stasiun lain, dan kau tahu dialah yang mengganti – ganti channel radiomu tanpa ijin.

"…karena cinta itu seperti sakit flu," si penyiar terbahak, disusul suara tepuk tangan, "Kita merasa sedikit pusing, kepala tidak bisa berpikir jernih, suhu badan meningkat. Seperti penyakit. Bertambah parah waktu kita putus cinta. Dan kambuhan karena kita bisa dengan mudah jatuh cinta tanpa bisa dilarang logika."

Mungkin, mungkin, jatuh cinta dengannya sama seperti terkena virus. Kau terbuai, namun setelah jeda yang lama, timbul imunitas yang membuatmu terjaga. Kau bangun, dan mulai mempertanyakan segalanya.

Belakangan ini, rasa jengah selalu merayapi batinmu. Kau benci caranya tertawa. Kau benci caranya berbicara, dengan nada naik yang suka menggantung di ujung kalimat seperti sedang bertanya. Kau benci caranya menoleh. Kau benci caranya mendengus takhala dia kesal. Kau benci caranya menggumam. Kau benci kebiasaannya bersin dan batuk di hadapanmu tanpa menutup mulut. Mendadak, semua yang dilakukannya salah di matamu.

Dan omongan sumbang itu bergaung lagi.

"_Kau yakin mau bersamanya? Seseorang yang tidak melanjutkan kuliah? Yang slebor seperti banteng di toko porselen? Dia tidak pandai memasak, tidak bisa diajak diskusi, dan bertingkah norak setiap kali diajak pergi…"_

Minggu lalu, kau ingat kau kesal sekali saat dia menggeleng. Kau mengajaknya nonton, tapi dia tidak pernah suka film pilihanmu. Dia sering sekali ketiduran saat menonton film – film yang kau sukai. Pilihan filmnya lebih ke arah action tanpa banyak pikir, atau film – film kelas B dengan judul aneh yang terdengar klise dan kampungan.

_Malas ah, kebanyakkan dialog. _Dia menyahut cepat malam itu, alisnya berhenyit, kedua bola matanya memohon simpati. Dan kau hanya berdiri tanpa banyak ekspresi di hadapannya, membatin bahwa lagi – lagi kau akan melewatkan waktu intelektual sendirian tanpa dirinya.

_Nggak apa – apa kan?_

Waktu itu kau cuma diam. Dan dia, kurang sensitif seperti biasa, dengan cepat mengacuhkan reaksi diammu. Dia memang tidak pernah peka dengan suasana, tidak pernah mengecek detail. Kau menghela nafas, dan rasa muak itu datang merayap seperti ular; mendesis dan menggoda.

.

.

Telepon darinya berdering nyaring. Kau menghentikan ketikanmu. Ini satu – satunya hal yang rutin dia lakukan, setiap hari selama enam tahun. Dia akan meneleponmu tepat pukul sebelas, satu jam sebelum waktu makan siang. Menanyakan pagimu dan menceritakan paginya. Ditutup dengan ajakan makan siang bareng atau sekedar mengabari dia tidak bisa keluar kantor hari itu.

Kau mengacuhkan telepon itu, pertama kalinya dalam enam tahun. Dengan gigih, telepon berikutnya masuk. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Sampai angka belasan tertera di layar dan dia menyerah.

Dalam hati kau bertanya – tanya pada dirimu sendiri apakah dia akan menelepon lagi sore nanti, tepat pukul tiga seperti ritual kalian. Kau melanjutkan ketikanmu dan berusaha melupakannya.

Tek tek tek… Jemarimu mengetuk – ngetuk tuts keyboard, sampai kau termangu sendiri, teringat bagaimana kau bertemu dengannya. Dalam ingatanmu, kejadian itu seperti roman picisan. Kau dan dia bertemu di garis pantai, mengunjungi laut pada hari dan jam yang sama. Topi anyamnya terbang tertiup angin, dan kau menangkap topi itu dengan sigap. Kau ingat senyuman manisnya waktu dia berterima kasih. Dan tawanya saat kalian bertemu lagi di lobi hotel.

Seperti takdir. Dahulu terasa seperti takdir. Semuanya jadi petanda, dan dia menggengam tanganmu ragu – ragu. Hari terakhir perjalanan, kau meraihnya dalam satu gerakan cepat dan mencium bibirnya bahkan sebelum kau mengucap kata cinta. Tapi dia tahu, dan dia menggangguk.

Itu enam tahun yang lalu.

Semua petanda kini berbalik arah. Kau mencampakkan sandwich tuna di piringmu dan memandang langit kelabu di luar sana; dengan aroma hujan yang berbaur dengan unsur hara menguar di udara.

"Karena nggak ada gunanya juga maksa, kan?" Celetukan bawahanmu yang baru akan keluar makan siang masuk dari sela lorong, ditimpali decak protes kawannya, "Maksudku… kalau akhirnya cuma jadi jebakan, jadi penjara… cuma karena kau sudah terikat lama… buat apa? Cuma bikin sengsara. Lebih baik akhiri semua, lalu mulai lembaran yang baru."

Petanda. Lagi – lagi petanda.

Kau meraih gelas airmu dan meneguk sekali, dua kali.

Kau berjanji pada dirimu sendiri, pulang nanti, kau akan mengakhiri semuanya.

Kau akan menegaskan pada dirinya bahwa semua rasa itu sudah pudar. Kau tidak akan melewatkan waktu lagi dengan dirinya. Dan kau akan memberinya waktu untuk keluar dari apartemenmu.

Rasa bersalah menggelayuti hatimu, namun kau menepisnya. Kau tidak mau membayangkan wajah sedihnya, atau air mata yang kau tahu akan menetes jatuh, menanyakan beribu kata mengapa.

Mungkin, mungkin… cinta memang mengenal kata kadaluarsa.

.

.

Pukul tiga, teleponmu berbunyi nyaring lagi.

_Hari terakhir_, katamu pada dirimu sendiri, _hari terakhir aku bersamanya. Panggilan terakhir yang akan kuangkat._

Kau mengangkat telepon. Dia menanyakan mengapa pagi tadi kau tidak menjawab. "Ketinggalan di meja tadi. Rapatnya lama," Kau berbohong, dan dia menelan semuanya tanpa curiga. Nada suaranya tidak seceria biasa, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Kau mengakhiri pembicaraan dengan terburu – buru, berpura – pura bahwa tugasmu masih banyak; dan dia mengiyakan. "Sampai nanti di rumah," katanya, dan kau menutup telepon.

Sore itu, sepanjang perjalanan pulang, kau merangkai semua adegan dalam kepalamu. Kau mengulang – ulang kalimatmu, seperti pelajar yang akan maju ujian. _Kita sudah tidak cocok. Bukan salah siapa – siapa. Hanya perasaan yang dulu ada kini sudah luntur dimakan waktu. Dan tidak ada lagi alasan untuk bersama._

Kau membuka pintu depan, mendapati ruangan gelap. Ruang tamu sedikit berantakan, petanda tadi pagi dia bangun dan berangkat terburu – buru. Tapi dia memang tidak pernah rapi, dengan barang yang selalu asal diletakkan.

Kau baru saja mengira bahwa dia belum pulang ketika kau mengendus aroma lezat di udara. Menuju dapur, kau menemukan sup tom yam kesukaanmu di dalam panci kecil, mengepul pelan di atas kompor. Kau mengaduknya sedikit, lalu mematikan api.

Tidak banyak masakan yang bias dia buat. Tom yam adalah salah satu yang dia kuasai. Dia tidak suka dengan sup itu, tapi kau suka—jadi dia belajar meracik bumbu sampai bisa menemukan rasa yang pas setelah berkali – kali mencoba.

_Nggak ngerti kenapa sup asam pedas asin campur sedikit manis ini bisa kamu bilang enak_, celetuknya kemarin – kemarin, _Rasanya nggak karuan…_

Tapi dia tetap belajar membuatnya. Mengecap hasil eksperimennya dengan muka seperti disuruh makan potongan lemon kecut. Meleletkan lidahnya dan minum air putih banyak – banyak untuk mengusir rasa di lidah. Percobaan kesekian belas, barulah kau memberi jempol, dan dia bersumpah tidak mau makan sup itu selama sebulan karena kebas dengan rasanya.

Kau mencarinya ke kamar, tapi dia tidak ada. Agak ragu, kau mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, dan mendengar erangan pelan dari dalam. Hatimu tercekat, dan kau membuka pintu.

Dia terduduk lemas di depan toilet, wajahnya pucat. Keringat dingin mengucur deras dari pori – porinya, dan kau langsung melesat ke sisinya. Kulitnya panas, seperti terbakar, dan kau baru teringat bahwa pagi ini memang suhu kulitnya agak hangat lebih dari biasanya.

"Kenapa—" Kau baru mau memarahinya, menanyakan kenapa dia tidak bilang bahwa dia sakit… dan teringat kau yang sengaja meninggalkannya hari ini. Dan sengaja mengakhiri pembicaraan via telepon sore tadi. Dengan wajah pucat dan bibir nyaris putih, dia tersenyum dan menepuk – nepuk lenganmu, "Cuma demam. Kau kedengarannya sibuk, jadi aku nggak mau ganggu… Aku sudah ke dokter kok, obatnya di meja…"

Kau memapahnya ke tempat tidur, menyuruhnya tiduran dengan nada tegas, lalu pergi ke ruang tengah. Kau menemukan kantong obat yang dimaksudkannya di atas meja, ditemani termometer digital yang masih menunjukkan suhu tubuhnya.

Hatimu mencelos melihat tulisan 39,5 derajat tertera di sana. Jika kau jadi dirinya, kau yakin bahkan untuk berjalan lurus pun kau susah. Dia pergi ke dokter sendirian, dan masih sempat memasak untukmu.

Sejak kapan dia mulai sakit? Pagi tadi, waktu kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dalam diam? Atau dari tadi malam, sejak dia ketiduran dengan pakaian tipis dan rambut basah di depan televisi menunggumu pulang lembur?

Mendadak kau merasa ingin menangis.

.

.

Demamnya turun sedikit.

Pukul setengah sebelas malam, dan kau duduk di sisi tempat tidur, memandanginya terlelap. Wajahnya tampak lelah, tapi warna sudah sedikit kembali ke bibir dan pipinya.

Jemarimu meranyap mendekati jemarinya, ujung jarimu mengelus lembut ujung - ujung jarinya. Ada bekas luka kecil di dekat jari telunjuk kanannya, tersamar di kulitnya yang putih, namun terasa saat diraba. Luka kecil itu berbentuk setengah lingkaran, tergores karang pada perjalanan liburan kalian tiga tahun lalu.

"…kau masih bangun?" Dia terbangun, lalu meremas jemarimu pelan. Kau mengangguk. Dia menguap, "Tidur… besok kau masuk kerja kan? Aku sudah tidak apa – apa…"

Beringsut, dia membuka selimut dan menepuk – nepuk sisi kosong yang tercipta, "Temani aku tidur…boleh?"

Lagi – lagi kau tercekat. Dengan senyum yang kau pulas di wajah, kau merangkak masuk ke dalam selimut. Aroma tubuhnya menguar lembut, campuran manis rempah dan musk.

"Aku…sayang sama kamu," Bisiknya lembut. Bola matanya meredup, terkantuk – kantuk dia tertawa, jemari kalian berkait, dan semua kenangan itu datang lagi.

Kau tidak tahu kenapa, tapi hatimu sesak akan cinta. Meluber keluar, deras seperti mata air. Di matamu hanya ada pantulan dirinya. Kau merengkuhnya dalam pelukanmu, mencium keningnya, dan balas berbisik, "Aku tahu. Aku juga sayang padamu…"

Mungkin, mungkin cinta memang seperti virus. Seperti sakit flu. Karena cinta membuat suhu badanmu meninggi, mengaburkan logikamu, dan membiusmu berulang kali. Terus. Berkali – kali. Dia mencengkrammu seperti sangkar, tapi dengan patuh dan ikhlas kau menyerahkan diri, tanpa perlawanan.

Perlahan kau menutup matamu, kalian tidur berpelukan, lenganmu menjadi sandaran kepalanya. Kau sadar bahwa esok pagi lenganmu akan kebas karena kesemutan. Kau tahu dia akan meminta maaf, mengecupmu sebagai tanda maaf, lalu tertatih turun 'mengumpulkan nyawa' ke kamar mandi. Mengulangi ritual mandi, mengambil baju dari tumpukan paling atas, lalu minum secangkir kopi dengan formula 3-2-1 seperti katamu selalu. Dan telepon akan berbunyi nyaring pada pukul sebelas dan tiga, membagi cerita tentang harimu dan harinya.

Enam tahun.

Bukan waktu yang singkat, semua orang tahu akan hal itu.

Dalam hati kau meyakini satu hal: enam tahun mendatang kau masih akan bersamanya, melalui hari demi hari.

Karena cinta… tidak mengenal kata kadaluarsa.

-end-

.

.

.

* * *

.

Jadi lagi - lagi gw nulis original fic /ming.

Semua serba random.

Ngomong-ngomong, nyokap gw omongannya persis karakter 'dia', nggak suka film drama, suka ngantuk dan nggak ngerti sama film yang gw tonton, padahal gw lagi terharu sampai nangis meler-meler nontonnya. Nyokap juga ga doyan tom yam, padahal tiga anaknya setan tom yam semua. Jadilah nyokap gw belajar bikin tom yam buat meluruskan leher bengkok anak-anaknya (tau kan istilah 'leher bengkok'?)

...tapi nyokap bukan karakter 'dia' ya bo' ROFLMAO

.

.

Monggo RnR?


End file.
